Stefan and Damon, Blood Brothers
by twistedcandy
Summary: Damon and Stefan as kids! Random drabbles! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot drabble with Damon and Stefan as kids! Enjoy and please review!**

**PS. THERE IS A 3 YEAR OLD STEFAN AND 8 YEAR OLD DAMON**

" Pa?" Stefan asked, while pulling on his dad's sleeve

"Stefan, how many times have I told you? You are to call me Papa!" Giuseppe Salvatore shouted at his youngest child

Stefan nodded and ran out of his fathers office, and ran smack into his older brother, Damon.

" Stef?" Damon asked, "What's wrong?"

Stefan just cried harder, Stefan felt bad that he couldn't talk properly but it wasn't his fault! He couldn't remember the words! :(

Damon picked up his little brother and carried him outside and the two spent the rest of the day running around in the beautiful lush green garden. Stefan hid behind the rose bushes and Damon looked around and then saw Stefan's arm poking out from behind the bush and ran towards his brother.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted happily, "You found me!"

"I know!" Damon said happily

"Damon, Stefan, come inside now, you must get ready for supper!" Angelica said, Angelica was the maid that was given the task of taking care of the two Salvatore boys and she pitied them, because their father didn't spend a lot of time with the kids.

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and the two brothers ran towards Angelica gleefully and laughed when Angelina scooped them both up in her arms and walked up the stairs…

**13 year old Damon, 8 year old Stefan**

"Damon? How do you say "Can I please have a cookie " in Italian?" asked the 8 year old Stefan

"Posso preghiamo di avere un biscotto?" Damon replied while working away at his math sums

!

Do you like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

**13 year old Damon, 8 year old Stefan**

"Damon? How do you say "Can I please have a cookie" in Italian?" asked the 8 year old Stefan who was writing down questions and answers because his father wanted Stefan to do well in school.

" Posso preghiamo di avere un biscotto?" Damon replied blandly, Damon was bored, he didn't want to do math.

"Thanks"

Damon nodded and then dropped his pen on the floor, "Stefan, I am leaving to Marc's house, his family invited me for lunch"

" But… Why would you leave me, brother?" Stefan asked with his bottom lip trembling

" Stef, I will come back after lunch, its no big deal. I'M NOT, your best friend, and you should find one!" Damon spat at his brother, in truth, Damon was really just frustrated with his math, but he took it out on his brother.

**17 year old Damon, 13 year old Stefan **

" Stefan, I must leave for the Confederacy Fight." Damon said gravely

"Damon! Don't go! Please, y-y-you're my brother!" Stefan cried like a baby

Damon's heart broke a little when he saw his brother's innocent leaf-green eyes overflowing with tears and it broke a little more when his father pulled Stefan away from Damon.

But, Stefan tore himself out of his father's grasp and ran towards Damon as fast as he could.

"Please?" Stefan asked with his hands clutching Damon's larger one

"No, I am sorry Stefan, be good for-father" Damon choked out

Damon pulled his smaller brother into a bone-crushing hug and waved as he got into the carriage with a grim smile in his face.

" DAMON!" Stefan screamed as the carriage seemed to disappear swiftly down the lane that was lined with flowers and bushes.

Stefan broke down crying in the middle of the lawn and Giuseppe Salvatore took one last glance at the carriage his oldest child was in and smiled, Damon would learn a lesson in the army, and – Stefan. Stefan should not miss his brother. Giuseppe smiled one more time and walked inside his office and sat in his polished oak chair.

Stefan continued to cry in the lawn and when night arrived, he pulled himself into the house and fell asleep.

**Wow, I cried while writing this chapter, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**21 year old Damon, 17 year old Stefan**

Stefan anxiously waited for his brother to arrive home from the war, Stefan sat on the house steps and ran up to the carriage but the person who stepped out was not his brother. It was a- lady? A beautiful lady with chocolate brown eyes and silky looking curls, when Stefan looked at her, all thoughts of Damon disappeared. But Stefan hand not forgotten his manners, he held out his arm for the lady to take and spoke swiftly, " I am Stefan, I believe we have not met, will you give me the honour of escorting you in?"

"Of course, my name is Katherine Pierce, you are Giuseppe's son, is that so?" Katherine asked

"Yes, Giuseppe is my father, anyway let us go inside it is time for tea" Stefan picked up Katherine's large black leather bag and carried it for her into the house where he left it at the stairs.

Katherine and Stefan entered the grand hall where a splendid tea was put out on the table, there was tea, biscuits, several loaves of sugary bread, berries, soup, and breadsticks wrapped in a delicious cow buffalo cheese.

After the tea was nearly over, Damon's carriage arrived and nobody was there to welcome him home. Damon felt bad, his father he expected to ignore his homecoming but his brother- Stefan? The last time Damon had seen Stefan was when Stefan was crying in the lawn. Damon picked up his leather trunk and disappointedly walked inside his home and crept up to his room and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I was working on my other story- In My Own Hands! Thanks for all the reviews; I am seriously surprised because I really didn't think that this would get that much buzz but hey! I'm not complaining, here is the next chapter!**

_Previously-_

_After the tea was nearly over, Damon's carriage arrived and nobody was there to welcome him home. Damon felt bad, his father he expected to ignore his homecoming but his brother- Stefan? The last time Damon had seen Stefan was when Stefan was crying in the lawn. Damon picked up his leather trunk and disappointedly walked inside his home and crept up to his room and slept._

The next morning-

Damon rubbed his eyes and headed for one of the bathing rooms, he really needed to wash up. He drew the steaming water from the copper tap and soon the entire room was filled with steam and the light scent of the soap. Several minutes later, Damon wrapped a towel around him, brushed his teeth and headed towards his room to change.

When Damon was in his room, he was pleased to see all of his belongings were still there. He picked out a simple collared white shirt and black trousers and headed downstairs, a beautiful woman who had lovely brown eyes and curly long hair was standing next to Giuseppe.

"Father," Damon nodded at his father who had a very surprised look on his face because he had no idea that Damon had reached home

"Who is this fine young lady?" Damon asked, then he turned to the brown eyed goddess and spoke to her, "I believe I have not introduced myself, I am Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother""

Damon then picked up the lady's hand and kissed it chastely.

"I'm Katherine, your father has ever so kindly let me reside here at your home" Katherine said with a large smile on her face

"Katherine, will you excuse us I need to speak to Damon for a moment" Giuseppe said with a small smile

Katherine nodded and Giuseppe tugged Damon away into another hallway-

"DAMON! When did you get home?" he asked with a little bit of anger on his face

"Yesterday, when tea-time was nearly done- Nobody welcomed me so I went upstairs to sleep" Damon replied quietly, deep deep down, Damon felt bad that his father didn't care for him

A new voice came from the hallway, "Damon? Brother!" Stefan ran gleefully towards his brother and hugged him

"Stefan" Damon said and he ruffled his younger brother's hair

"Damon! How are you? I am very sorry but Lady Katherine arrived yesterday and I was showing her around the house and such. I thought you would arrive yesterday so I waited but you didn't come and then-"Stefan blabbered but he was really happy to see his older brother

Damon carefully shook his thick black hair out of his eyes and said, "It's okay, let's go to the garden now"

Stefan nodded and followed his older brother out to the lush garden they had played in while they were still innocent little children and Giuseppe went to go speak to Katherine again but he had an agitated expression on his face.

Damon picked up the football he had stowed in the bushes and threw it to Stefan; Stefan caught it but had a bewildered expression on his face.

" What is this? Damon?" Stefan asked

" It's a game called football" Damon replied and he explained the rest of the game to his brother

Stefan threw the ball back to Damon and they continued to run back and forth and tackle each other playfully.

" Whatever are you doing?" asked a new voice, Katherine

"A game called football" Damon replied

Katherine giggled girlishly, "Can I play?"

Stefan said, "Lady Katherine, you would get your gowns dirty and you may hurt yourself" Stefan looked very concerned

" I think I can handle it" she giggled again and took the ball from Stefan's hands, lifted up her skirt and ran through the garden. Damon and Stefan looked at each other, shrugged, and chased after Katherine.

**Later that night, In Damon's room-**

That Lady Katherine sure is something. She is so graceful, beautiful and independent! I feel as if she has stolen my heart already.

I picked up a sheet of white paper and wrote a message to one of my friend's in the army. They had already returned a couple months ago and his wife worked at a perfumery. I included some money in the envelope and the note said-

Hello all,

I have returned from the army, I met a lady, Lady Katherine. I hope all is well with you and that your baby daughter, Maria is doing well! I was wondering, is it possible that you provide me with a perfume? Perhaps one with a floral smell and I have included some bills to cover the cost, thank you.

Best regards,

**Damon Salvatore**

Damon folded the envelope shut and dropped it inside the box that was emptied daily to be sent out. Damon returned to his room and Katherine was standing there.

"Katherine?" Damon asked

"Yes"

Damon looked at Katherine, "Lady Katherine, I don't mean to be rude but it's not proper for you to be in my bedroom at this time of night in those" he said motioning at her thin robe

"It's okay, Damon, I've taken an interest to you" Katherine purred

Katherine shut the door, unsnapped the buttons on her robe and soon enough, Damon and Katherine were having a party in between the sheets.

**So did you guys like it? Please review, I know you guys might think that Damon fell for Katherine too fast but he honestly loves her. Love at first sight I guess!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I am sooooo surprised! I have NEVER gotten that many reviews for any of my stories in this little time, so- to all my reviewers! **

**I love you all and I am soo happy you guys like my stories, keep up the great work on reviewing and happy reading! :) Sorry guys, but I think there will only be a couple more chapters left. This one will explain how Damon and Stefan fall for Katherine and they start to argue, the next one will be when their father spikes Stefan's drink and Katherine is captured, the next one will be when Damon is heartbroken over Katherine, and then when Damon finally finds his Princess. So maybe 3 chapters? I am sorry there won't be more probably, but you guys can read my other stories and maybe that will keep you sated! I am so happy you guys liked this story and some of you cried while you read it, it makes me sooooo happy! [Actually, it kind of makes me cry] ;***)**

Damon woke in the morning and saw the beautiful monster he was already in love with lying next to him sleeping quietly, how could someone so innocent-looking be a- vampire? But Damon didn't mind, instead of those random girls he used to bring home that basically attached them onto his arm when he told them he was Damon _Salvatore_ didn't love him – and he didn't love them back.

_Katherine _was different. She couldn't help that she was a vampire, it was not her fault she was a creature of the night that preys on blood. _ Katherine loves me and I love her back that is what matters. _Damon thought.

Several minutes later, Katherine awoke from her deep sleep that was brought with the euphoria of drinking the fresh Italian blood that thrived in Damon's veins and she smiled at him. Damon smiled back and kissed her sweetly, "Good Morning, my love" Damon said cheerfully

"Likewise," Katherine said back and she hopped out of bed and dressed herself with inhuman speed, kissed Damon's cheek and blurred into her own quarters that had been given to her by Giuseppe.

Katherine's handmaiden, Emily knocked on the door and Katherine let her in and Katherine began to hum happily.

"Good Morning, Lady Katherine" Emily said nodding her head

"Of course, good morning to you as well Emily. Will you help me choose a dress?" Katherine asked

Emily nodded and helped Katherine choose a blood red gown with a corset of the same colour built in and it had imported black lace on the bodice.

As Emily swiftly tied the satiny strings on Katherine's corset shut, Katherine spoke about what she did last night.

"Emily darling, I think I will stay here. I like the Salvatore's; they are both so- ignorant of the other world, if you know what I mean. The both are so passionate, well Damon was by nature, Stefan needed a little bit of – _persuasion_." Katherine said while giggling girlishly

Emily nodded, she didn't approve of Katherine's antics- they were raising unnecessary attention to her, but it wasn't Emily's choice of what Katherine did.

Emily began to brush Katherine's hair into its usual style and handed Katherine to small jar of coral salve and Katherine applied it to her lips. A minute or two later, Katherine smacked her pink lips and fluffed her curled hair and walked out of her quarters with a playful smile on her face.

Yesterday, Katherine Pierce had seduced Damon Salvatore; little did he know that she did the same thing to his brother! – And Katherine and succeeded both times.

Katherine walked down the elegant curling stairs and said "good morning" to Damon and Stefan who was eating breakfast pastries topped with sweet golden honey, colourful fruit on a large silver platter, and drinking tumblers of cold milk.

Katherine sat next to them and began to eat making sure she was very ladylike, she did not _need _to eat but it was always better for her to look normal _and _the baker who sent the pastries to the Salvatore's Estate was very talented and made _delicious _pastries that Katherine loved. Oh, and the baker's blood was sweet as his pastries…

"So where is Giuseppe on this bright morning?" Katherine asked in a falsetto

"He's in his office" Stefan chirped, eager to speak before his brother

_A fact that Katherine relished, is that neither brother knew of her relationship with both of them, but she would tell them- tonight._

" With a woman who's not our mother" Damon muttered under his breath, Damon had woken up happy this morning but when he went inside his father's office he had ran outside when he saw his father chatting up another lady. It made Damon feel like exploding with rage, his father who should care more about him and Stefan didn't care, Giuseppe Salvatore ONLY cared for himself and his own image.

Katherine nodded slowly, obviously Giuseppe never loved Damon that much- that wouldn't be a problem, but Stefan- he was a different matter altogether. Giuseppe was more kind to Stefan. Katherine nodded and kept up with the stiff conversation the boys were having, it was as if they already knew that each other had spent a portion of the night with her! Already, with only a few days of knowing her, the Salvatore Boys were falling into the silk lined trap that Katherine had cleverly made. They were already fighting for her attention unconsciously, Stefan was jealous of his brother for a reason he didn't know!

Katherine smiled and them and spoke quietly, " Well, it was great having breakfast with you _fine men_, but I must see my friend Pearl- we have a outing planned on the trails near here"

Damon nodded and quickly got up to escort Katherine to the door before his little baby brother could and he returned from showing Katherine to her large carriage several minutes later.

While Damon was escorting Katherine, Stefan angrily pushed the chair he was sitting on away from him and got up so he could go to his room, but one of the maids stopped him timidly.

"Sir Stefan? Would you mind giving these to your brother?" the petite girl handed Stefan an envelope and a small plain box.

" Of course" Stefan smiled and took the packages, he looked down at the box. _ Why would Damon get a box? From who?_

Stefan opened the box, when he was in the room and he saw there was a large glass bottle of clear liquid with lurid pink liquid at the bottom. Oh, Stefan thought, the pink stuff is aroma oils- its perfume! But for who?

That minute Damon walked into Stefan's room, " Dorota told me that she gave you my mail?" then Damon saw that Stefan had been holding the perfume bottle.

Damon grabbed it from Stefan and the envelope and was about to leave the room when Stefan said-

"Who is the perfume for?"

"Katherine" Damon spat at his brother, entered his own room and locked the items inside a safe and then walked out to the stables to ride on his horse.

**Sooo, did u like it? REVIEW! Actually I wrote this chapter and forgot to post it, so that is why u guys had to wait soo long. Sorry! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait for an update but I only decided to update this because I saw that one person reviewed my last chapter, RIA-DANCER-GIRL, thanks! I really wanted at least one review before I updated so when I saw your review just now, I really wanted to make you guys happy by updating so here it is!**

Damon returned from the stables several hours later and stepped inside a bathing room and he turned the copper tap and hot water poured out, in a couple minutes, the room was engulfed in steam and 15 minutes later Damon returned to his own room.

He quickly changed into a cream coloured dress shirt with black buttons and chocolate coloured silk trousers. Damon opened his safe and was happy that the perfume bottle and envelope was still there, he unscrewed the cap off the perfume and examined it- it was beautiful!

The silver cap had a long glass stem that was filled with tiny multicoloured crystals and tinged pink by the aroma oils at the bottom. The perfume smelled like roses and honeysuckle, it smelled fresh and clean- natural! Damon loved that about the smell, he was sick of seeing young ladies parading around all the time in organza dresses that were almost see through and having thick kohl liner around their eyes, and then their smell, ugh, the perfume was always too much and too unfitting for each lady and Damon was absolutely detested by it!

He screwed the bottle shut and placed it in the box, he opened the envelope and was pleased that his brother had not broken the purple wax seal that was shutting the envelope.

**Damon, old buddy! You're back from the army, great! Maria and my wife are doing great! Here is the best perfume in our little perfumery, say, Damon we must plan an trail ride on our horses because there is an open forest to the east of town and Shadow can't wait to see his lady friend horse, Star. Speaking of Star, the breeder where you brought your horse, he wishes to give you some papers, he asked me to pass it along. Remember, Shadow misses Star!**

**Cheers,**

**Mickie**

_Thank you guys for all the reviews and please review this chappie!_

_Xoxo-S_


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, guys I am really sorry about the long wait. I know you guys are probably super mad so feel free to scream! Here's the chapter, hope you love it!**

Damon deftly picked up the box and headed down the stairs while ignoring the emerald green eyes that were staring at him.

At the foot of the stairs, Giuseppe was waiting with a grim expression on his face, "Damon, I need to speak to you in my office. It's urgent."

Usually Damon would have just ignored his father's words but this time followed him into the office, "Damon, you need to sell Star"

Damon's eyes filled with rage and anger, "No! I just got back from the war; I don't want to leave Star!"

Giuseppe eyes narrowed, "In order to let Lady Katherine stay with us, you need to sell Star."

Damon's face contorted into a mask of total confusion, "Why? I always thought that money wouldn't be a problem for us! Sell anything from my room, just don't take Star! And what have you been doing with our money anyway?"

Giuseppe looked uncomfortable, "I (ahem), have been donating to some charitable causes in town, for the good of the town."

Suddenly a new voice floated into the room, "I apologize for my intrusion but Damon does not need to sell his beloved horse, I am willing to pay a flat sum of 5000 florins for my staying here."

"Lady Katherine?" Damon asked turning around

Katherine nodded regally, "I say this in all due respect, Damon just got back from the war and he need not sell his beloved. You have been very cruel to your oldest son, Mr. Salvatore"

Katherine tossed a cream coloured envelope with a dark blue seal on it on the wooden desk and flounced out, Damon ran after her.

Damon caught up in an instance and kissed her gently, " Thank you, Miss Katherine, however can I thank you? You see, Star has emotional attachment to me, my m-m-mother gave her to me as a little foal"

Katherine looked at Damon with wonder in her eyes, " Your most welcome, and yes, I can think of a way of you to thank me."

"How?"

"Have an intimate encounter with me"

"But Lady Katherine, we do that all the time" Damon said blushing

"Yes, but never have you had an intimate encounter with _me and your brother"_

**Guys I hope you got the hint, that the reason the Salvatores **


End file.
